


Bewitched...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Sam just has enough from his Brother's bitching and uses his newly added abilities.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42
Collections: Shorties but Goldies





	Bewitched...

**Author's Note:**

> Shorty with Sam just solving an issue by finding a rather creative Solution. ^^!
> 
> No Beta, no native, but you know the drill. ^^P

Bewitched SPN FF

"HEh Sammy….! If you become a WitchBoy!” Dean grinned face wide, happy about his teasing jokes…  
“What does that make me?!” He chimed to add to the ‘humiliation.  
Because although happy that another Hunt had been a great success, Dean still didn’t like his Brother to use these Spells with such ease.

The older Hunter had never been comfortable with Magic, too much above his head and very difficult, dangerous to deal with. Having Sammy taking it had that slight after taste of bad…

\----------

Sam had already been annoyed, chewing his cheeks the whole drive back, and it wasn’t the first time he had to deal with Dean’s unpleasant Behavior and Persona, but after Sam had started to use Spells more regularly with Rowena’s Dead, it had become way worse.

The younger Hunter suddenly paused, putting down his bag while actually holding Deans smug look.  
Sam, acting on a sudden inspiration, decided something for good at that very moment as he stepped even closer, for once being the one intimidating his Sibling… as he slowly answered with his hand lifted.

“…My Familiar!...”  
Sam/he stated seriously and Dean stopped grinning… as the Collar closed around his neck.

End…


End file.
